Coffee and Girlfriends
by Roxius
Summary: A 'Touch Detective' fic. Something comes between Mackenzie and Chloe's relationship. Warning: SHOUJO AI! Also, all characters are 18 in this fic!


A/N: This is a 'Touch Detective' shoujo ai fic. If you don't want to read this, then click the back button. Also, just so no one thinks I'm a pedophile or anything, both characters in this fic are both 18.

* * *

Mackenzie's P.O.V. 

We were at the coffee shop today, going over a new case. Suddenly, I notice a bit of chocolate on my partner's lips. I bend over and gently lick the chocolate off her lips. She grins and replies, "So…how has the investigation been going, Mackenzie?"

I give her a slight smile. I always love it when she says my name. We've been going out for a year now, and I still love it. I take a sip of my coffee and say, "Well, Chloe, I've gone over the data several times and I believe we have nearly caught the culprit!"

Chloe just nods her head and eats another brownie. I suddenly had a feeling that Chloe was hiding something from me. 'I wonder…am I just being paranoid?' I pondered as I took another sip of coffee. After a few moments of silence, Chloe finally speaks: "I have something to tell you, Mackenzie…"

I suddenly felt my heart beat quicken. I don't know why I started to sweat, either. Chloe put her hands on mine and said, "Mackenzie…I really love you. You mean everything to me. You…you were there to comfort me when my parents were murdered…but…but…"

My entire body was shaking. 'Please…don't tell me she's leaving me…' My mind was reeling. I just wished she would tell me already. Chloe looked up at me with her big brown eyes and said, "I can't be with you anymore."

I felt like my heart was ripped to pieces, stomped on, and tossed into a shredder. I could barely speak, but I was able to say, "Why?" Tears began streaming down Chloe's face, and I realized I was crying just as hard, too. "My grandparents forbid our love…" she said. Ever since Chloe's parents died, her grandparents had been her only family.

I suddenly had the urge to hit her with all my might. 'How…how could she let her grandparents get in the way of our love…?' I wanted to scream at her, I wanted to kick her, but most of all…I wanted to kiss her. Without another word, Chloe stood up and walked away, leaving me alone at the table.

I heard a thunderstorm and then the _pitter-patter _of rain on pavement, but I didn't give a damn. I suddenly noticed that Chloe had left the bracelet her parents gave her. I put in my pocket and decided to return it later.

After paying the bill, I just walked out into the rain and walked home. I didn't care if I was getting soaked. Funghi tried to cheer me up as we walked together, but it didn't do any good. I couldn't stop thinking about Chloe.

I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. I slammed my fist against a wall and screamed, "HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!" I kept screaming and screaming, pouring out all my feelings. Eventually, I collapsed into a heap and cried. I just cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I lifted myself off the ground and continued walking home…

* * *

I didn't exactly have a warm welcome when I got home. First, that damn old bastard Cromwell yelled at me for being late, then he freaked out that I got my new dress completely soaked. He told me that I was going to have no dinner and I must go to bed right away. I was getting so sick of him and his nagging. I was getting so sick of everything. When he was finally done screaming his head off, I just pretended that I understood and fell asleep the moment I got in bed. That didn't stop the tears from flowing down my face.

* * *

When I woke up, it must have been around lunchtime already, since I heard Cromwell reading the mail to himself. I really didn't feel like seeing anyone at all today. I still couldn't really get over the fact that Chloe broke up with me. Suddenly, I started bawling again when I realized that I can never be with Chloe again. God, I wished I would just stop crying already. 

Cromwell barged into my room and tried to comfort me like he always does if I have a bad day (unlike yesterday). I couldn't really hear him well, but he was trying his hardest to make me feel better. It's strange, my relationship with Cromwell, I mean. Sometimes, I think he's the biggest goddamn bastard I've ever met. Other times, he's like a father to me.

Once I was finally done crying, Cromwell asked, "What happened, milady?" He always called me. I wonder if he knows my real name. I sniffled (god, I hate it when I do that!) and replied, "Well…if you must know, Chloe broke up with me yesterday…"

Cromwell suddenly had a look of realization on his face. He must have just realized why I was so upset yesterday. He wrapped his long thin arms around me and rocked me gently, like I was still the young baby girl he cared for. I still am, in some ways. "I'm so sorry, milady. If only I had known…please forgive me…" he whispered. There was no way he could have known, but it was still sweet of him to apologize. "It's okay…thank you, Cromwell…" He lets go of me and smiles. Well, I can't really see his mouth under that big moustache, but I can tell when he smiles.

He stood up and, just before he left the room, turned around and said, "If there is anything you need, milady. Anything at all! Please tell me. I only wish for your happiness…" Underneath that hard, blue-skinned outer shell, Cromwell was a pretty sweet guy…but he was still old as dirt. I nod and he leaves.

* * *

I decided to visit Chloe today. I would never say this to her face, but I don't give a damn what her grandparents say. They still think the 1940s are 'hip'. With a bouquet of flowers in one hand and Chloe's bracelet in the other, I walked up the front steps and ran the doorbell. 

After a minute or two, an old man with wrinkly skin and oversized clothes answered the door. His beady black eyes widened when he saw me. 'This must be Chloe's grandfather…' I thought. I had meet them once before, two years ago when Chloe and I were still friends. I look him over and think, 'He hasn't changed a bit…'

He jabbed a skinny old finger at me and shouted, "Who do you think you are, coming up to our house with flowers and jewelry, you disgusting gay whore? Trying to seduce my granddaughter again? Well, I won't have it!" This old man was becoming a real pain in the ass. I never like him much, anyway.

Then, to make matters worse, Chloe's grandmother walked out. She wasn't much different looking from her husband, except she still had all her hair. "YOU!" she shrieked. God, this was so stupid! I wish Chloe was here…

Suddenly, a familiar voice exclaimed, "GRANDPA! GRANDMA! STOP IT!" Chloe ran out of the door and walked in front of me. "Your gay friend is trying to take you from us!" Chloe's grandfather cried. I was really starting to wonder if it's worth it to 'respect your elders'? Chloe put her arms out in defense and replied, "PLEASE GO BACK INSIDE! I WANT TO TALK TO HER FOR A MOMENT!"

Luckily for me, those two old idiots trusted Chloe enough to go back inside and leave me alone. Chloe turned to me and shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I stepped back in shock. I wasn't expecting her to be so angry with me. I nervously held out her bracelet and said, "Here. You left this back at the coffee shop and-"

Then she just swipes it out of my hand and puts it back on. I noticed she seemed irritated at me, but that gave her no right as to not even thank me! Before I could even say anything, she screams, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

I couldn't believe her. I come all the way here, even buy her flowers, and all she can do is yell at me? I was feeling pretty pissed, so I shouted, "WHAT DO YOU THINK? I CAME HERE SO I CAN SEE YOU ONE LAST TIME! I LOVE YOU, CHLOE!"

Chloe just stared at me. She had an angry look in her eyes. I hate it when she looks at me like that. Suddenly, that bitch moved closer and kissed me! Normally, I find it annoying when, right in the middle of an argument, that person tries to be 'Oh, I'm so sorry!' and crap. However…I'll make an exception for Chloe.

Our lips separated and Chloe wiped over the small trail of saliva dangling off her chin. She wrapped her arms around me and whispered, "I really missed you…" All I could do is smirk when I saw Chloe's grandparents looking out the door in horror. Chloe looked at her grandparents, then back at me. I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

She clamped her hands around mine and whispered, "Happy Birthday…" She removed her hands and there was a beautiful diamond ring in my palm. I suddenly realized that I was so upset over losing Chloe, that I forgot it was my birthday today! I kiss Chloe on the lips and reply, "Thank you…for caring."

Chloe just gives me one of her big dopey smiles and says, "I really hope you can give me another chance…" I kiss her on the cheek and say, "We'll see what happens, okay…Chloe?" Chloe nods and we walk off together, holding hands.

I take another look at my lover and think, 'Man, I am SO glad I didn't try to commit suicide!'


End file.
